Um Passado Que Retorna Com A Verdade
by Megawinsone
Summary: Botan e Kurama têm algo em comum. Durante o torneio das trevas,um confronto os fará recordar velhas pendências e eles finalmente terão a oportunidade de acertas as contas com o passado
1. Lembranças

**Nota:** _Essa história tem inicio, na época que Koema recém recebeu a noticia sobre o torneio das trevas, esse fic é Universo alternativo, por isso pode ter coisas que não aconteceram durante o anime._

****

****

**Um Passado Que Retorna Com a Verdade**

**Capitulo1: Lembranças **

****

Koema estava sentado em sua poltrona pensativo, pois tinha conhecimento sobre o torneio das trevas que seria realizado em breve, sabia que poderiam apenas participar seis lutadores por equipe, na qual um dos integrantes seria reserva caso algum morresse.

Isso não era o que preocupava mais e sim um segredo guardado há tantos anos, que teria que ser revelado.

**- **(Ai! Que dilema, eu vou ter que fazer a Botan se lembrar de quem é de verdade. Assim ela será a sexta participante, porque já sei quem será os outros) – O jovem deus suspirou.

De repente, a moça de cabelos azuis adentrou no escritório, fazendo com que seu superior levasse um susto e quase caísse da cadeira.

- Koema, você vai assistir o torneio das trevas? – Perguntou feliz.

- Vou sim, enquanto você vai participar junto com os rapazes – Respondeu esperando alguma reação da bela dama.

- Mas eu não sei lutar, não sou como os rapazes – (Como ele está estranho).

- Você acha isso mesmo? – (Como vou contar? Agora que comecei vou até o fim).

A garota estava muito confusa com a pergunta de seu patrão.

- Botan, você não se lembra da sua infância ou juventude? Não precisa responder, sei qual vai ser sua resposta – Olhou sério para sua subordinada.

- Não me lembro, você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sei sim, vamos começar do começo, vou lhe fazer lembrar de como veio parar aqui. Isso foi há 300 anos atrás – Levantou-se, aproximou-se da garota e tocou em seu braço, fazendo com que ela lembrasse de seu passado.

**Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Nesse momento, no castelo da família real de youkais raposas, que se localizava na região sul de Makai. O rei Boteloki e sua bela filha de olhos violetas e cabelos azuis discutiam, ela era de uma espécie bem rara de raposa, como sua mãe.

- Não vou me casar com o Yoloki – (O que ele pensa que eu sou?) – A princesa esmurrou a mesa de jantar furiosa.

- Você não tem escolha! Esse casamento vai garantir a união do nosso reino com o do oeste – (Ela nunca me desobedeceu).

- Papai, eu sou uma lutadora, já faz dois anos que o grande Youko Kurama está me treinando. Não posso casar com o Yoloki, ainda mais não o amo – (Será que meu pai na entende?) – Suspirou tristemente.

- Se você não aceitar casar com o príncipe que lhe arrumei, daqui a três meses suspendo suas aulas com o youko – Ameaçou cruzando os braços.

- Isso é chantagem, eu nunca aceitarei isso – Gritou histérica.

- Vou lhe dar dois dias para pensar na sua resposta – (Descobrirei minha filha, o que está escondendo de mim).

A jovem nem esperou seu pai terminar a conversa, pois saiu correndo da sala de jantar com lágrimas nos olhos, chegando rapidamente em seu quarto e deitando na enorme cama. Não conseguia parar de pensar em kurama, estava apaixonada por ele e queria a qualquer custo ficar com este ser maravilhoso. Sabia que seu mestre era um ladrão muito habilidoso, calculista e que lutava divinamente. Já fazia um ano que estava tendo um caso com ele. Esta queria muito descobrir se youko a amava de verdade, como o amava.

Minutos após, a discussão que tivera com seu querido pai, resolveu ir até o dormitório de seu amante, que ficava na ala norte do palácio, no segundo piso a esquerda do quarto dos serviçais. Chegando ao local que tanto desejava, a princesa abriu a porta e entrou bem devagarzinho, ao fechar sente uns braços musculosos envolvendo sua cintura.

- Eu estava lhe esperando, você nunca se atrasou tanto - Pegou sua amada no colo e a levou até o espaçoso colchão.

- Demorei porque meu pai veio me dizer que tenho que casar com um príncipe do reino do oeste, nem sei como é esse infeliz – Bufou indignada.

- O que você disse a ele? – Interrogou deitando-se por cima dela.

- Falei que não podia casar com aquele cara, porque não o amo. Daí o grande rei, me ameaçou falando que se eu não aceitasse casar com o herdeiro da região oeste, ele mandará você embora – Lágrimas novamente invadiram o belo rosto.

- Será que seu papai desconfia de nós? – (Que estranho, sinto que Botan está confusa) – Tirou as roupas da dama e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Acho que não, eu sempre tomo cuidado quando venho aqui – Tirou as roupas do rapaz agressivamente, rasgando a camisa, estava ansiosa para fazer amor.

- Então não temos com o que nos preocuparmos – Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por você eu largaria esse reino e iria embora sem nenhum dinheiro.

- Não fale bobagens, eu não conseguiria lhe dar uma vida na qual você está acostumada. Só quero o melhor para a sua pessoa – Acariciava lentamente as coxas da jovem.

- Não me importo, só quero que você fique comigo – (Será que ele me ama ou só está interessado no meu dinheiro?).

Youko calou sua amante com um beijo apaixonado e começou a aumentar as caricias, a deixando mais à vontade e tinindo de prazer, mordeu seu lóbulo e ouviu um gemido baixinho. Que o fez ficar mais excitado, desceu para os seios e mordicou e chupou cada um, quando viu que sua princesa estava pronta, encaixou-se entre as pernas dela e a penetrou. Fizeram amor durante duas horas seguidas, usaram várias posições até adormecerem.

Na manhã seguinte, a herdeira do reino perdeu a hora, e dormiu além da conta, de repente a jovem é acordada por um barulho horrível, como também seu namorado. A porta do dormitório fora arrombada pelo rei e três guardas reais.

- Então é por isso minha filha, que você não quer se casar? Como ousa se envolver com esse youkai que nem sangue nobre tem, você está me desonrando e colocando sua vida no lixo – Olhou decepcionado.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser, me ouviu? – Eu amo Kurama, não importa se ele é nobre ou não – Abraçou seu verdadeiro e único amor.

- Me escute bem, se eu oferecer para o youko quatro baús cheios de pedras preciosas, ele lhe deixará, pois o que importa a esse ladrão é o dinheiro. Sem contar as coisas valiosas que sumiram durante a estadia dele aqui.

- Você está mentindo – Sussurrou aflita.

- O que me diz kurama, você aceita? – Sorriu triunfante ao notar o brilho nos olhos do youko.

- Aceito sim, me dê as jóias, que me afastarei dela – (Me desculpe meu amor, só quero o seu bem).

A moça de olhos azuis olhou pasma para seu companheiro e desandou a chorar, não acreditando naquilo que ouvira.

- Você mentiu para mim quando dizia que me amava – Levantou-se da cama.

- Eu quero que você seja feliz e não vai ser comigo, nos divertimos bastante admito, porém não amo ninguém – (Espero que algum dia você me perdoe, eu lhe amo).

A princesa de olhos penetrantes colocou sua roupa que estava no chão e correu em direção a biblioteca do castelo, onde queria ficar sozinha e refletir.

**Continua...............**

****


	2. O Duro Sofrimento

**Capítulo 2:O Duro Sofrimento**

Ao adentrar no enorme recinto cheio de livros e prateleiras a moça de cabelos azulados trancou a porta e deslizou de costas até cair no chão frio, chorava copiosamente, pois não acreditava nas palavras que ouvira há minutos atrás. Seu amado não podia ser tão frio e calculista daquela maneira que tinha lhe chocado tanto.

- (Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu lhe amo tanto, por favor me diga que tudo que você disse é mentira) - Abraçou os joelhos tremula.

Enquanto isso, o Rei Boteloki e o poderoso Youko discutiam.

- Pegue os baús das pedras preciosas e nunca mais volte aqui. Minha filha merece coisa melhor que você - Falou cinicamente.

- Se eu quisesse mesmo ficar com a Botan, você não conseguiria me subornar nem com o maior tesouro que existe. Somente aceito essa quantia insignificante porque a amo e não quero que ela sofra se for embora comigo, não tenho como dar uma vida de princesa para a minha raposinha exótica - Cruzou os braços e suspirou tristemente - (Algum dia nós ainda ficaremos juntos).

- Há, há, há, há, há, há, há, você é um péssimo mentiroso! Chega de bancar o arrependido, pegue logo suas coisas e vá embora. Não se preocupe, cumprirei nosso acordo, mandarei meus guardas trazerem suas jóias - O rei saiu do dormitório sentindo-se triunfante e foi até aonde sua única herdeira costumava se isolar quando estava furiosa, triste ou confusa

No momento em que ficou sozinho no quarto, Youko começou a ficar preocupado com suas rudes palavras, porque temia que sua amada nunca o perdoasse por tudo aquilo que falara, com certeza aquelas mentiras acabaram com a confiança que sua namorada tinha a respeito do amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro.

- (Agora não é hora para arrependimentos, minha decisão já está tomada) - Guardou suas coisas na sacola e logo em seguida três guardas-reais entraram no quarto com os baús prometidos pelo chefe do reino. Ao ver as jóias, o famoso ladrão de Makai se aproximou, as examinou para ver se eram verdadeiras e as colocou em sua modesta sacola de viagens.

Naquele mesmo instante, o monarca da fortaleza batia fortemente na porta da biblioteca, esperando que sua filha falasse algo, porém todo o seu esforço fora em vão, a garota não respondeu a seus apelos, a única coisa que pediu foi ser deixada em paz.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar o quanto quiser aí dentro, um dia você terá que sair para comer mesmo – Virou de costas e caminhou em rumo a sala real, onde ficava seu trono.

Passaram-se duas horas e a princesa parecia muito pensativa, perdida em seus pensamentos, não parava de olhar o horizonte por de trás da enorme janela daquele cômodo, que tinha a vista do reino inteiro, mas de repente algo a tirou de seu transe, não podia crer no que via.

- Youko!! – Gritou desesperada ao ver seu amado caminhando na direção do portão principal que levava para fora dos territórios do castelo - Por favor, não me deixe!! – Seu grande amor não conseguiu ouvir nenhuma palavra, mas sentiu um grande aperto em seu peito.

Isso não fez com que o youkai de madeixas prateadas voltasse e sim seguisse seu caminho, ele não queria mais fazer sua amante sofrer por sua causa. Sabia que no inicio iria ser difícil para ambos, sentia-se mal por tudo que dissera.

Naquele momento de desespero, Botan saiu da biblioteca em prantos e correu para a escada mais próxima, queria impedi-lo de ir embora. Ao chegar na parte térrea, ela fora barrada por seu pai, que estava acompanhado de vários soldados.

- Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? – Pegou no braço de sua querida filha.

- Me larga, eu quero ir embora com ele – Berrou furiosa.

- Você não se manda, deve obediência a mim – Sussurrou impaciente.

- Deixe-me em paz, eu lhe odeio!! – Empurrou seu parente de sangue e foi para seu dormitório, onde se trancou.

_**Continua............................**_

**_Nota1:_** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história.

**_Nota2:_** Desculpem a demora desse capítulo, eu estava muito ocupada com os trabalhos e provas na universidade. Esse capítulo é curto, mas o próximo tentarei fazer maior.


	3. A Decisão Desesperada

_**Capítulo 3: A Decisão Desesperada**_

Meses se passaram depois daquela decepção amorosa que a jovem princesa tivera, não comia direito e muito menos saia do quarto, tinha se isolado do mundo, vivia com a cortina fechada na plena escuridão em que seu coração se tornara também. A única coisa que a mantinha viva era o fato de ter descoberto em uma das visitas do médico da corte que estava esperando um filho de seu grande amor, pensou que talvez assim o teria de volta, mas seu pai ao saber da novidade não ficou nada contente e mandou redobrar a vigilância sobre sua filha, temendo que esta fugisse ao encontro do poderoso ladrão youko. A garota recebia quase todos os dias a visita de sua mãe, que tentava lhe consolar e ao mesmo tempo convencer que cassasse com o príncipe que seu esposo escolhera.

- Mãe! Não posso casar com outro, eu amo o Kurama! – Suspirou desanimada..

- Filha, você é a única herdeira desse reino, não podemos deixar que case com youkai que não tem berço

- Ele é pai do filho que estou esperando. O que vão fazer com o bebê quando nascer? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Nós resolvemos que vamos deixá-lo contigo, claro se seu futuro marido concordar, senão nós o criaremos como sendo nosso filho – Explicou preocupada.

- Nossa que decisão brilhante, como se a criança não tivesse pai. O que vocês acham que o Kurama vai fazer quando descobri que estou grávida? – Questionou.

- Youko não vai ficar sabendo, porque todos que sabem receberam uma boa quantia de dinheiro para ficarem calados.

- O papai é mesquinho só pensa nele, nunca pensou em mim!

- Não fale isso!

- Quero ficar sozinha, vocês dois são iguais, se merecem – Gritou furiosa.

A rainha não falou mais nada, saiu do recinto sem discutir, pois sabia que no fundo estavam sendo muito rudes, principalmente seu companheiro. Desceu as escadarias em direção à sala onde o monarca estava, entrou sem bater, o assustando.

- Aconteceu algo com a Botan? – Inquiriu preocupado.

- Deixe a casar com Kurama, não precisamos desse casamento idiota entre raças nobres, não quero ver a minha pequenina sofrer – Bufou furiosa.

- Não é tão simples assim, não posso quebrar esse acordo, isso irá me desonrar perante os outros reinos.

- Então faça o que quiser, se acontecer algo com ela, você será o único responsável – Abriu a porta e saiu, deixando o velho senhor muito pensativo.

Após várias semanas de atrito, o dia aguardado pela família real finalmente chegou, o dia do nascimento do neto do soberano. O médico e as parteiras tinham sido convocados logo cedo, quando a bolsa rompeu, desde de manhã estavam sentados em volta da cama, onde a dama de cabelos azuis gritava de dor, as contrações estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, todos ali bem experientes tentavam acalmá-la. Minutos depois a criança nasceu, os pais da jovem adentraram no dormitório ao ouvirem o choro do bebê.

- Seu filho é lindo, madame – O doutor sorriu colocando o recém nascido nos braços da mãe.

- Ele tem a pelagem parecida com a minha, mas os olhos são do pai e a feição também – Chorou emocionada.

- Deixe-me ver o rosto do próximo monarca desse reino, quando eu morrer ele será o meu sucessor – Aproximou-se da cama, e passou as costas da mão na delicada face da criança e sorriu.

- E aquela conversa de casamento, desistiu? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Não, porém me nego a passar o meu trono para alguém que não seja meu descendente, porque levei anos para deixar esse reino como eu queria – (Não me importa se é filho daquele ladrão, o que me interessa é o sangue da minha filha que corre em suas veias).

- Será que meu futuro esposo irá aceitar isso? – Sorriu cínica.

- Quem manda aqui sou eu, ele só tem que cumprir o acordo e mais nada.

- Chega de brigas, vocês estão assustando a criança – A avó cochichou no ouvido de Boteloki.

- Qual foi o nome que você escolheu para esse menino? – Inquiriu ansioso.

- Ele vai se chamar Kotank – Suspirou feliz, iria dar o nome de seu bisavô.

- Esse é o nome de meu avô, fico muito satisfeito com a escolha do nome – Beijou a testa de sua herdeira.

-Eles precisam descansar– Conduziu seu marido para fora do quarto.

Ao saírem do cômodo, as parteiras começaram a ajudar a princesa a se limpar e ao bebê, trocaram os lençóis, vestiram uma camisola limpa na soberana para que pudesse descansar melhor com seu filhote.

- Pronto senhora, vamos comer um pouco e depois viemos lhe ajudar – A serviçal sussurrou ao sair do local acompanhada de sua neta.

Botan ficou mais aliviada ao ver-se sozinha e começou a pensar em seu amado e como iria comunicá-lo sobre o nascimento do fruto do amor deles. Enquanto o pequenino mamava em seu peito, esta admirava os traços evidentes da paternidade de seu amante no anjinho em seus braços.

- (Ele ainda vai voltar pra mim, implorará para ficar comigo)- Suspirou.

Por um determinado período a família viveu em harmonia, ninguém tocava no nome do noivo da garota de madeixas azuladas, isso como foi previsto pela nobre, não durou nem cinco meses, porque seu patriarca voltou a inferniza-la com a idéia do tal matrimônio. Isso aumentou sua vontade de procurar aquele belo youkai, que tanto sentia falta, seu plano teria que dar certo, pois pagou um dos guardas do castelo para descobrir informações de kurama, para sua sorte conseguira saber aonde ele se localizava, o pior problema era sair sem ser vista, nada que um bom dinheiro não resolvesse pensou esperançosa. Seu bebê ficaria aos cuidados da babá, não seria demorada, pretendia voltar ainda no mesmo dia, sairia de madrugada e voltaria a noite.

O dia que tanto ansiava finalmente tinha chegado, fez como o planejado, disfarçou-se de criada e conseguiu passar pelos soldados do reino sem problemas, por causa do alto valor que deu a eles, montou em seu cavalo e seguiu pela estrada até o vilarejo onde o reencontraria, depois de duas horas de cavalgada, começou a avistar as casas humildes daquele local. Amarrou seu animal de estimação em uma árvore, alguns metros de distância do tal estabelecimento que youko provavelmente estava, tomou fôlego e adentrou no recinto, levou um tremendo choque, aquele lugar era um prostíbulo.

- O que veio fazer aqui moça? – Uma das mulheres que trabalhava lá a questionou.

- Eu vim conversar com Youko Kurama, sabe aonde o encontro? – Respondeu, para a seguir perguntar o que a interessava.

- No quarto 21, primeira porta a esquerda subindo as escadas – (Esse cara é um garanhão essa já é a sexta que procura ele hoje).

Subiu as escadarias correndo, algo lhe dizia que iria se decepcionar quando entrasse naquele dormitório, tinha que saber a verdade, talvez estivesse se iludindo em pensar que ele estaria sozinho e sofrendo por ela. Entrou que nem um furacão no aposento, a cena que presenciou a deixou sem palavras. Youko estava acompanhado de duas fêmeas muito bonitas, ambos faziam sexo na enorme cama de casal, em várias posições, uma verdadeira orgia.

- Kurama! – Berrou furiosa e magoada.

- Pode vir tenho energia para mais uma – Deu gargalhadas, totalmente tomado pelo bebida forte que tinha ingerido há horas atrás.

- Você não me conhece, se esqueceu de mim – Choramingou decepcionada.

- Como vou lembrar de todas as mulheres que satisfaço! – (Ela não me é estranha, não pode ser a raposinha nunca viria até essa espelunca para me ver).

- Você apenas me usou, lhe odeio, jamais irei lhe perdoar – Rosnou.

- Botan! – Jogou as meretrizes que estavam em cima dele no chão e levantou-se e caminhou até sua amada.

- Não se aproxime, você me dá nojo! – Empurrou seu antigo professor e saiu correndo.

- Me espere! – (Eu sinto muito) – Foi colocar a roupa mais caiu sentado no chão, a bebida o deixou tonto.

Atravessou a pequena rua que a separava do seu cavalo, conseguiu desamarrá-lo, subiu nele e cavalgou para longe daquela cidadela, ao invés de tomar o rumo do castelo, resolveu acabar com sua vida, não agüentava viver sem seu primeiro amor, porém no meio de caminho lhe surgiu a idéia de procurar o deus do mundo espiritual, iria pedir sua ajuda. Ao chegar no enorme castelo, foi recebida pessoalmente por Koema, que lhe sorriu e mandou que o acompanhasse.

- Princesa, o que fazes aqui? – Inquiriu.

- Quero servir o mundo espiritual e esquecer de tudo – Cruzou os braços.

- Por que não volta para seu reino e cuida de seu filho, uma desilusão amorosa só se cura com um novo amor.

- Por favor, eu lhe imploro, me ajude – Ajoelhou-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vou lhe ajudar, se é isso que quer – Abriu um armário que ficava atrás de sua mesa e tirou de lá, duas garrafas, uma delas possuía um liquido verde dentro e outro um laranja.

- O que tenho que fazer? – (Me perdoe meu filho, estou sendo fraca).

- Primeiro tome um pouco desta bebida verde, a fará se tornar humana e imortal, depois tome esse laranja, esse vai limpar sua memória, se esquecerá de tudo.

- Está bem – Tomou os conteúdos dos vidros sem hesitar.

- Ótimo – Olhou curioso à transformação da nobre.

- Quem é você? Sabe quem sou eu? – Olhou confusa para o rapaz.

- Eu me chamo Koema, sou o príncipe do mundo espiritual. Você se chama Botan, é a deusa da morte, transporta espíritos das pessoas mortas para o outro mundo. Não se lembra?

- Desculpe-me não me lembro, como minha cabeça dói.

- Então está explicado o seu esquecimento, foi por causa da queda, você bateu a cabeça e perdeu a memória– Sorriu travesso.

- Como vou me lembrar do que faço?

- Isso é simples, pedirei para a minha assistente pessoal lhe acompanhar por algumas semanas, ela lhe mostrará tudo.

* * *

_**Final do Flash Back**_

A youkai raposa correu até o espelho, aonde começou a se olhar, achava-se bem diferente, embora sua beleza continuasse a mesma sentia a falta de algo.

- Bem vejo que tem consciência do que fez no passado.

- Sabe alguma coisa do meu filho? – Demonstrava arrependimento.

- Ele irá participar do torneio das trevas, no time do seu querido papai, claro que o rei vai ficar olhando o neto lutar, enquanto assiste orgulhoso.

- Meu filho sabe que existo? – Perguntou temerosa.

- O avô contou que você morreu na floresta, que provavelmente algum youkai mais forte a devorou – Abaixou a cabeça tentando não demonstrar tristeza.

- Vai participar do torneio?

- Vou! Pena que vai ser do lado do homem que me fez de idiota – (Até que ficou lindo naquele corpo humano).

- Lembre-se, comporte-se bem, nada de brigas, se entenda com o Kurama depois – Explicou.

- Quando começo a treinar?

- Amanhã mesmo, o seu ex-namorado que vai dar o treino, o Kuwabara também irá participar, não me olhe assim, claro que revelaremos a ele quem é você – (Só quero ver a cara daquele ruivo exibido).

_**Continua...........................................................**_

**_Nota:_** _Eu dedico esse capítulo a Madam Spooky, como presente de natal atrasado._


	4. O Confronto

_**Capítulo 4: O Confronto**_

Então Koema e Botan seguiram em direção a floresta, onde Youko estava treinando juntamente com Kuwabara, durante o caminho a princesa foi pensando em como iria se comportar agora que tinha lembrado de seu passado. Não demorou muito para chegarem no local de treino, cada vez que se aproximavam podiam avistar mais nitidamente os dois rapazes lutando seriamente. As roupas que ambos usavam estavam rasgadas e arranhões e hematomas eram visíveis em seus rostos, mãos e braços, porém o que parecia estar em pior estado era o ruivo de cabelo curto.

Ao perceberem a presença da moça de madeixas azuladas e de seu chefe, pararam os ataques que faziam um contra o outro.

- Olá, Botan! Como você está? – Kurama cumprimentou sorridente.

- Preciso responder? – Virou a cara para um lado.

- Você que sabe – Koema respondeu.

- O que eu lhe fiz? – Questionou confuso.

- Quer saber mesmo? Como você reagiria se lhe trocassem por baús cheios de pedras preciosas? – O encarou furiosa.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar! – (Será que ela é aquela pessoa que estou imaginando?).

- Pelo jeito fui apenas mais uma aventura na sua vida, senão você se lembraria de mim – Aquele comentário deixou o ruivo bem pensativo.

- Minha nossa que impressionante, essa raposa não perde tempo mesmo já pegou até a Botan, só quero ver a cara que o Yusuke vai fazer quando eu contar a ele – Comentou sorridente o amigo do detetive espiritual, imaginando a cena.

- Parem, agora! Prestem atenção, chega de brigas ou discussões, eu quero que vocês concentrem-se em apenas treinar. A minha assistente vai participar do torneio também, por isso tratem de ajudá-la no treinamento– Gritou o rapaz de chupeta na boca.

- Você está brincando não é Koema? Ela é muito fraquinha para enfrentar aqueles youkais do torneio, em duas semanas não conseguiremos deixar ela boa para lutar – Sussurrou Kuwabara.

- O que vocês vêem em sua frente é apenas uma fachada, uma identidade que dei para a verdadeira pessoa que ela é, o nome não mudou, mas a aparência mudou. Não foi fácil a minha decisão de transformar uma princesa youkai raposa em uma humana – Sorriu ao ver a cara que Suichi fez ao descobrir de quem ele estava falando.

- Lembrou-se de mim ou preciso descrever todos os detalhes?

- Pensei que estivesse morta, porque fez isso comigo? Senti-me culpado por tudo – Bufou indignado.

- Não me faça de idiota, você sabe que aquela noite em que sumi fui lhe procurar e o achei num bordel com duas meretrizes se agarrando na cama e fazendo sexo selvagem – Encostou-se na árvore.

- Que história mais chocante! – O apaixonado por Yukina murmurou impressionado.

- Precisamos conversar a sós, venha comigo – Pegou bruscamente a dama pelo braço e a conduziu até uma colina que ficava longe dali, ao chegarem no local começaram a discutir novamente.

- Todo esse tempo você fingiu me conhecer não é? – Inquiriu curioso.

- Na realidade minha memória foi apagada, por isso eu não lembrava de você e do meu passado, Koema me fez lembra de tudo – Afastou-se dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que você desejou que sua memória fosse apagada, posso saber? – Aproximou-se da moça.

- Não é óbvio? Para esquecer de tudo, principalmente do cara que apenas mentiu que me amava para me levar para a cama e depois na primeira proposta do meu pai me trocou por pedras preciosas – Explicou entre soluços seus motivos.

- Sabe, nunca esqueci de você, eu ainda lhe amo muito.

- Infelizmente não posso acreditar nisso, você deve estar mentindo de novo. Se me amasse de verdade jamais teria aceitado aquele suborno para sair da minha vida. Você não imagina como foi duro ficar sozinha no momento que mais precisei de sua companhia – Sentou-se na beirada de um riacho que passava entre as árvores.

- Como assim? – Interrogou aflito.

- Meses depois que você me deixou, descobri que ... – Começou a chorar copiosamente, não completando a frase.

- É melhor pararmos com essa discussão, temos que treinar arduamente para o torneio. Eu prometo que depois que ele acabar, acertaremos as coisas pendentes. Sinceramente acho que vai levar uma semana para você desenferrujar.

- Koema vai me dar à poção, assim poderei retornar a minha verdadeira forma.

- Você fica bonita de qualquer jeito – (Vou reconquistar a minha princesa).

- Nada mal essa sua forma humana também, agora vamos voltar ao lugar que deixamos nossos amigos, eles devem estar preocupados.

A garota não falou mais nada apenas apressou o passo ao perceber o olhar malicioso de seu ex-amante, após minutos de caminhada, ambos avistaram o príncipe do mundo espiritual quase impaciente esperando.

- Pegue e tome logo não posso ficar aqui a eternidade inteira lhe esperando – Entregou o frasco para sua subordinada.

Ao olhar o líquido, a jovem sorriu feliz, para em seguida o levar a boca e engolir tudo de uma só vez, a transformação durou menos que quinze minutos.

- Que coisa hein! – Kuwabara levou a mão ao queixo impressionado.

- Eu fui seu professor de luta, muito antes de nos tornarmos amantes, vamos mostre a eles o que lhe ensinei.

A fêmea youkai estreitou os olhos e partiu com tudo para cima de seu mestre, lutaram durante algum tempo com igualdade, mas ele a venceu, pois essa estava há mais de 100 anos sem praticar.

- Vejo que ainda se lembra de tudo que lhe ensinei, porém tenho que lhe ensinar algumas coisas ainda.

- Então me ensine – Atacou Suichi, que riu contente.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de treinos rigorosos, quase nenhum dos três dormia, a cada sessão de luta os guerreiros ficavam mais fortes.

Até mesmo a princesa por um instante pode esquecer que aquele em sua frente um dia foi seu amado, porque apenas se concentrava em seu problema maior que se resumia ao reencontro com seu pai e filho.

**Continua............................................**

**_LeilaWood:_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que gostou fico muito feliz, no próximo capítulo mostrarei o torneio e o reencontro com o pai dela, fortes emoções.

**_Juliane.chan:_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Eles vão sofrer um pouco mais, o Kurama não sabe que tem um filho, nem desconfia.

**_Madam Soopky:_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Sabe que até eu fiquei braba com o Kurama, dele ter feito aquilo com a Botan, fique tranqüila darei um jeito de juntar os dois.

**_Ayumi-tenshi:_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que gostou. De agora em diante vai ter mais ação, mais emoção, concordo com você, o coitado ficou mal visto, também ele aprontou, ele deveria ter assumido o amor por ela, agora somente tornou as coisas mais complicadas para o lado dele. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha história.

**_Teella:_** Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que os dois se reencontram. Beijos!!

**_Paixão:_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Estou sendo má com a Botan, hehehe, mas é necessário por causa da história. Ela só voltará a ser feliz com o Kurama quando os dois se perdoarem pelos erros do passado. Isso vai demorar mais alguns capítulos! Beijos!!


	5. Surpresas

_**Capítulo 5:Surpresas**_

Finalmente o dia que tanto esperavam chegou, o dia do torneio das trevas que seria realizado na ilha dos enforcados, os primeiros que compareceram no porto foram, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama e Botan em sua forma youkai, isso deixou o baixinho muito curioso.

Quem é ela? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Hiei, ela é a Botan, acredite se quiser – Respondeu o ruivo.

Como que é? – Falou impressionado.

Isso é uma longa história, quando der eu conto para vocês todos.

Pelo menos dá de sentir que essa youkai é forte – Sorriu.

Claro que sou forte, fui treinada pelo grande Youko, apesar de fazer anos que parei de praticar. Depois de uma semana de treinamento puxado recuperei meu poder – Explicou fazendo posse de poderosa.

Sei, parece que vocês praticavam outras coisas além de um simples treinamento, acho que vocês dois eram amantes também – Hiei comentou sua hipótese, que deixou o ladrão e a princesa levemente corados.

Você é muito inteligente, não dá de lhe enganar – Suichi cruzou os braços.

Ele é um metido isso sim – Gritou a garota de madeixas azuladas aparentemente irritada.

Não me irrite garota ou não terei piedade de você se me tirar do sério – Sussurrou perigosamente.

Ninguém vai brigar aqui, guardem a raiva e a energia de vocês para a luta – Berrou Kurama.

Que esquisito, como o Urameshi está demorando, tomara que ele tenha encontrado o outro integrante que vai lutar junto com a gente – Kuwabara desabafou sua preocupação.

Vamos partir daqui á cinco minutos, se o companheiro de vocês não chegar, o deixaremos – Alertou o capitão da balsa que os levaria até a ilha.

Por favor, espere mais um pouco – O garoto de olhos verdes pediu.

Tudo bem, mais dez minutos, esse é o tempo máximo que posso esperar – Virou-se e voltou a entrar em sua embarcação.

Enquanto isso, alguns integrantes de outros grupos, que também dependiam daquele meio de transporte, começaram a reclamar da demora da partida, fazendo com que o pessoal do time Urameshi quase perdesse a paciência. Quando Hiei se preparava para revidar uma provocação, foi contido pela voz do detetive espiritual que estava a alguns passos dele.

Calma meu filho, guarda essa energia para o torneio – O namorado de Keiko rosnou.

Como você demorou Yusuke – O jovem de cabelo curto avermelhado reclamou.

É que eu terminei meu treinamento há poucas horas atrás. Agora mudando de assunto, quem é essa gostosa do lado do Kurama?

Ela vai ser a nossa reserva – Resmungou Youko com ciúmes de sua princesa.

Yusuke, não fale mais nada, senão você vai deixar ele enciumado, não vê que ela é namorada dele – O irmão de Yukina resmungou.

Nossa! Não acredito, quem diria, he, he, he, he você é um malandro meu irmão, trazer a namorada para participar do torneio – Cutucou o amigo, que fazia cara de furioso.

Cale a boca! Não me reconhece mais? Sou a Botan!

Botan! Repetiu espantado.

Mudando de assunto, quem é esse baixinho que veio contigo? Por acaso ele vai ser o integrante que faltava? – Kazuma chacoalhou seu amigo.

Sim, vai ser, mas isso não interessa. O que eu quero saber é da história que a Botan tem para contar para gente, estou muito curioso.

A guia espiritual apenas suspirou vencida pela insistência de seus amigos em saber de seu passado, encostou-se na parede de um antigo armazém e começou a contar sua história, como conheceu seu amado até o dia em que se tornou assistente de Koema. Somente omitiu sobre a existência de seu filho, achava que não era hora de revelar ainda. No final do relato lágrimas escorriam pela face da garota, todos ali presentes ficaram com pena dela.

Vocês vão embarcar ou não? – Gritou o impaciente dono da embarcação.

Eles nem responderam, apenas adentraram no meio de transporte marítimo e arrumaram um lugar para ficar durante a travessia entre o porto e a ilha. A viagem não foi tranqüila, porque tiveram que lutar com alguns times que estavam no mesmo barco. Graças à força e aos treinamentos, nada sofreram.

Depois de duas horas o navio atracou na ilhota.

Que bom que chegamos, estou ansiosa para conhecer o hotel em que vamos ficar – Falou curiosa a subordinada do príncipe do mundo espiritual.

Pelo que está escrito neste folder, o hotel que foi nos feita a reserva, fica depois daquele supermercado – Yusuke apontou para uma construção imensa que tinha uma placa luminosa na frente.

Ainda bem, eu já estava ficando entediado de tanto caminhar – Kazuma desabafou.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, quando finalmente adentraram no prédio luxuoso, aonde se hospedariam, foram até a recepcionista e pegaram as chaves. Decidiram subir até o quarto andar pelo elevador, chegando neste, caminharam pelo longo corredor a procura de seus quartos.

Nossa! Só tem cinco dormitórios para seis pessoas, vamos ter que decidir quem vai dormir acompanhado – Questionou o apaixonado pela youkai do gelo.

Eu e a Botan ficamos no mesmo quarto – Youko puxou sua ex-amante para dentro de um dos cômodos, não dando tempo dela recusar.

Parece que o espertinho já decidiu, vamos descansar galera, amanhã teremos um dia cheio – Urameshi se espreguiçou.

Então todos ali presentes seguiram o conselho do investigador sobrenatural e foram dormir.

Menos o casal que estava na suíte 402, discutindo sobre a situação em que se encontravam.

Essa é uma cama de casal! Isso quer dizer que dormiremos juntos – Apavorou-se a guerreira.

Não vejo problema algum, eu prometo me comportar.

Não sei, se posso confiar em você.

Sou um homem de palavra agora – Deitou-se ma cama.

Está bem, porém já vou avisando, se tentar algo, irei dormir no chão – Sentou-se perto dele.

Vamos dormir, poupe suas energias para amanhã – Fechou os olhos.

Você está novamente certo – Arrumou-se em seu lado do colchão e adormeceu cansada.

Deixando um Suichi totalmente perturbado, que não conseguia pegar no sono. Várias coisas passavam em sua mente, lembranças de inúmeras noites em claro fazendo amor com sua princesa. O desejo de toca-la somente aumentava, não podia fazer isso, sua promessa não podia ser quebrada por mais que quisesse. Depositou um beijo no rosto de sua amada, sem que esta percebesse e em seguida dormiu.

No dia seguinte, o som ensurdecedor do alto-falante anunciava o torneio das trevas que iria ter seu início no período matutino. Com isso a grande maioria dos guerreiros que estavam no hotel tinham ido para o estádio. Os únicos que ainda permaneciam no local eram os integrantes do time de Yusuke, que tomavam o café da manhã.

Não sei por que tanta pressa? Nós temos que comer bastante para carregar as energias – O detetive resmungou com a boca cheia de comida.

Eu já acabei – Falou impaciente a dama da morte.

Está com pressa?

Estou sim, Kuwabara.

Por mim podemos ir, também acabei de comer – Youko suspirou e levantou-se da mesa.

Vou esperar o Yusuke, podem ir – Genkai sussurrou.

Isso fez com que os quatro amigos caminhassem tranqüilos até o ginásio, ao adentrarem na parte interna deste, onde ficavam as salas de espera reservadas para lutadores, Botan avistou seu pai, indo em direção da ala norte. Resolveu segui-lo e para não deixar todos preocupados com sua ausência inventou a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro.

Discretamente começou a seguir seu parente, que virou o corredor à direita, infelizmente este sentiu que estava sendo seguido por alguém e se escondeu dentro de um cômodo entreaberto.

(Quem será que ousa me perseguir?) – Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via – (Minha filha!)- Precisava saber se era sua herdeira, sem pensar muito e movido pelo impulso agarrou Botan por trás, não permitindo que essa se mexesse.

Me larga!

Fique quieta e venha comigo – A conduziu até seu camarim real.

Onde está o meu filho? – (Queria tanto vê-lo).

Primeiro eu quero uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu com você – Bufou nervoso.

Não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

Olha aqui mocinha, não foi fácil criar o seu filho, tirando a sua mãe que ficou esses anos todos colocando a culpa de sua provável morte em cima de mim. Acho que tenho direito a uma explicação descente – Gesticulou com a mão.

Naquela noite em que fugi do castelo fui atrás de meu grande amor Youko, esse foi o meu maior erro, me decepcionei muito quando o encontrei no bordel com duas meretrizes. Saí de lá arrasada e tomei uma decisão egoísta da minha parte, decidi ir até o castelo do mundo espiritual, onde implorei para Koema me ajudar de qualquer forma, pois eu não queria casar e muito menos me lembrar da canalhice que meu amado fez comigo. Então, minha memória foi apagada e fui transformada em humana, quer dizer uma divindade que leva desencarnados para o mundo espiritual – Chorou arrependida.

Que burrice você fez, não pensou nem um minuto em seu filho? – Rei Boteloki passou a mão no cabelo demonstrando nervosismo.

Eu agi por impulso, admito, fui uma tola imatura.

De repente a conversa entre os dois é interrompida por um jovem youkai raposa de cabelos azuis e olhos prateados da estatura de Kurama, que entrou sério no local. Deixando a princesa emocionada e estática com aquele momento que tanto anseava.

Vô, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho com essa youkai? A vovó não vai ficar nada contente se souber disso – (Ela não me é estranha).

Que isso meu neto, esta moça só veio nos desejar sorte no torneio, o time dela também vai participar.

Foi isso sim, já estou de saída - Lutou com todas as suas forças para não abraçar seu filhote, que tinha mais de duzentos anos de idade, apesar de aparentar dezoito anos.

Boa sorte para vocês também, seu time vai precisar - O rapaz comentou.

Obrigada! (E agora como vou contar para o Kurama sobre o nosso filho?).

Saindo do camarim, Botan correu até a ala oeste para o lugar em que seus amigos foram, quando os encontrou, esses demonstravam muita preocupação com ela.

**Continua ...**

**Nota:** Desculpem a demora!

**_Madam Spooky:_** _O Kurama só vai descobrir sobre o filho dele, no próximo capítulo! __Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, beijos! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!_

_**Juliane.chan: **Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que tenho gostado desse capítulo!_

**_Teella: _**Obrigada pelo comentário, a Botan na forma youkai, ela tem o cabelo azul e o pêlo da cauda da mesma cor, olhos rosas e a mesma altura, nariz arrebitado. Espero que tenha agradado esse capítulo que ela reencontra o filho. No próximo capítulo o Kurama vai ficar sabendo do filho. Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**_Paixao:_**_Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que esteja gostando da história!_

_**Mikinha/Kikyou: **Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico feliz que tenha __gostado._

**_CaHh Kinomoto_** Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fiquei muito feliz!

**_naru misato-san_**_Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que tenha gostado do reencontro dela e do filho. Beijos!_

**_Yura no Leo_** Obrigada pelo comentário, a aparência que eles vão ficar vai ser uma surpresa, ainda estou decidindo se deixo eles na forma humana ou youkai. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. Beijos!


	6. O Inevitável

_**Capítulo 6: O Inevitável**_

Ao se encontrar com seus amigos, a garota de cabelos azulados percebeu a aflição que estava estampada no semblante deles. Temerosa, olhou para seu ex-amante e notou o nervosismo de Kurama, nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

– Posso saber onde você estava? – O ruivo inquiriu preocupado.

– Estava uma fila enorme no banheiro, por isso me atrasei – Respondeu temerosa.

– Dessa vez vou acreditar – Murmurou Youko –(Ela está muito estranha, parece que está me escondendo algo).

– Acho que você deveria abrir o olho! – Hiei comentou.

–Acho melhor vocês pararem com a confusão– O detetive interveio e segurou a guia espiritual que estava pronta para dar um tabefe no baixinho.

– Está certo, tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo – A moça de madeixas azuis virou-se e caminhou em direção a arquibancada, da onde dava de ver a primeira luta, entre dois times de youkais morcegos.

O restante do grupo não ficou para trás, acompanhou a garota até o local que tinha uma vista privilegiada dos lutadores. Para ficarem mais confortáveis se acomodaram em pequenos bancos de couro, na tonalidade verde. A luta que presenciavam parecia ser muito violenta, com alto nível de poder envolvido. Embora todos estivessem prestando atenção naquele confronto sangrento, outra coisa despertou o interesse da nobre, que olhou para o lado esquerdo ao perceber seu filho e pai, sentando-se a alguns metros de distância dela.

Kurama como observava as reações de sua ex-amante cuidadosamente, percebeu o suspiro angustiado da garota, como se quisesse sair de lá.

Então, sem hesitar encarou o mesmo lugar em que a guia espiritual olhava, sua testa franziu ao reconhecer o Monarca dos youkais raposas, pois pensava que ele não participaria daquele torneio. Agora tudo fazia sentido, o jeito que sua amada agiu ao chegar no estádio. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, que ficava atrás da princesa e curvou-se sensualmente em direção ao pescoço dela, apoiou suas mãos nos ombros da jovem, para lhe sussurrar algo.

– Então seu pai está aqui! O que você está escondendo de mim, além disso? – O rapaz de madeixas vermelhas interrogou pensativo – (Eu vou descobrir o que me esconde).

– Me deixa em paz, não lhe devo satisfações – Encarou seu ex-professor e levantou-se para sair daquela incomoda situação.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Se pós de pé também e segurou o braço da donzela.

– Solte-me! – Rosnou apreensiva.

– Precisamos conversar, você está me deixando nervoso.

– Agora não, depois do torneio! – Gritou perdendo a paciência.

– Você já fugiu o tempo que quis de nossa conversa, não aceito falar depois do torneio – Berrou descontrolado, chamando atenção de todos os seres ali próximos, até do Rei Boteloki e de seu filho.

– Querem parar de discutir desse jeito, todos estão olhando para c�! – Urameshi advertiu.

O Soberano ao ver sua filha discutindo com um humano, estreitou os olhos, nesse momento o impulso falou mais alto que a razão, levantou-se bruscamente e foi em direção da onde sua filha estava, seguido de seu neto, que não entendeu o motivo que levou o avô a fazer aquilo. Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem perto do casal que discutia escandalosamente. A princesa ao perceber a aproximação de seus familiares, arregalou os olhos, Youko como estava de costas não notou a presença destes.

–Largue logo o braço da minha filha, seu humano nojento! – Deu um soco em Suichi, que o pegou um pouco desprevenido, fazendo com que largasse a dama da morte e pegasse o seu tão conhecido chicote.

– Você é Kurama? Não acredito – Balbuciou o nobre senhor.

– Ela é minha mãe? Diga-me Vovô! – O jovem youkai raposa perguntou chocado, pois pensava que sua mãe tinha morrido.

Aquele comentário deixou Kurama sem reação alguma, porque não esperava tal revelação bombástica. Analisou as características do rapaz até que entendeu o segredo que sua amada o escondia, não era bobo nem nada, percebeu a semelhança do garoto com ele. Os integrantes do time de Yusuke e o próprio, estavam de queixo caído com tudo aquilo.

– Meu neto, essa é sua mãe. Antes que me julgue errado, vou lhe confessar que também soube há pouco tempo que ela estava viva.

– Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que me abandonou? – Kotank interrogou indignado.

– Porque eu fui muito burra, me preocupei comigo e não com você. Por favor me perdoe! – tentou abraçar seu filhote, mas em vão, ele se desviou.

– Ainda é muito cedo para conversarmos, preciso pensar. A propósito, quem é meu pai? – Falou friamente.

– Eu lhe contarei quando for a hora. Seu avô não falou nada dele? – Questionou.

– Ele me disse somente que meu pai foi um grande ladrão de Makai, porém não me revelou o nome dele. Contou-me que esse cara abandonou você quando soube de sua gravidez.

– Isso é mentira, eu nunca faria isso! – Youko gesticulou com a mão, fazendo que seu filho olhasse para ele.

– Você não é um youkai, para ser meu pai!

– Errado, sou seu pai, apesar de meu corpo ser humano. Diga a ele, Botan!

–O que ele fala é verdade, meu filho!

– Depois lhe conto tudo, isso é uma longa história! – Tentou sorrir – (Que confusão, como vou ajeitar isso?) – Kurama fechou os olhos.

– Não quero falar com nenhum de vocês, me deixem em paz! – O filho do casal saiu correndo da arquibancada do estádio, sob o olhar de muitos curiosos, seguido pelo rei, que parecia preocupado com algo.

– Nossa que história, estou impressionado. Comprei até pipoca para assistir essa briga – Kuwabara cochichou para o detetive espiritual.

– Quem diria, o Kurama já pai de um adolescente – Urameshi retrucou.

– Parem! Isso não interessa a vocês – A guia espiritual começou a chorar e correu na direção de um banheiro feminino, que ficava no interior do ginásio. Sendo perseguida pelo ruivo de olhos verdes.

Mil coisas se passaram em sua cabeça, uma delas era perder seu filho para sempre, temia que ele não a perdoasse nunca. Estava tão concentrada em seu grande problema que não percebeu a hora que Suichi adentrou bruscamente no recinto, somente se deu conta ao ouvir o trinco que trancava a porta ser girado com força. Virou-se para trás e se surpreendeu ao ver seu amante, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– O que foi? Por que me olha assim? – Resmungou alterada.

– Sua inconseqüente, como ousou abandonar o nosso filho? – Indagou se aproximando da garota.

– A culpa de tudo isso foi sua, exclusivamente sua, quem me trocou por pedras preciosas foi você! Acha que naquele dia que lhe peguei no bordel, eu queria falar o que? Posso ter sido irresponsável, porém você teve sua parcela de culpa nessa situação!

– Eu sei que fui egoísta deixando você sozinha e não lhe levando junto quando parti. Você não sabe as noites que fiquei sem dormir, por causa dessa minha atitude, andei com várias mulheres para lhe esquecer. Eu nunca esqueci seu toque, o cheiro do seu corpo, sua melodiosa voz – Num impulso rápido Kurama agarrou os punhos da donzela e os prendeu contra a parede, para logo a seguir pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo com que não se mexesse.

– O que pretende fazer? – Tentou se soltar, porém em vão.

– Isso – Se esfregou nela e curvou sua cabeça em direção de seu pescoço.

A guia espiritual resmungou palavras indecifráveis ao sentir o que iria acontecer entre eles, deixando Youko mais excitado. Movido pelo seu extinto animal, o rapaz passou lentamente sua língua no pescoço da nobre e soltou um de seus pulsos para percorrer livremente com sua mão os seios da jovem, com sua rápida agilidade subiu até as alças do vestido, os empurrando de lado, fazendo com que este deslizasse até o chão. Os dezoito anos de idade de Suichi não eram nada, comparados com a experiência de mais de duzentos anos de Kurama, isso o fazia um perfeito amante.

Admirou por alguns segundos o corpo escultural da filha do rei, para em seguida rasgar o sutiã e a calcinha da jovem com um brusco movimento, a deixando empolgada com a situação. E então o jovem ruivo mergulhou lentamente seus lábios no bico do seio esquerdo da princesa para sugá-lo sensualmente e ao mesmo tempo percorrer suas mãos livremente pelas coxas macias desta, fazendo caricias em círculos.

Tudo aquilo estava levando a fêmea youkai a loucura, por mais que negasse, desejava aquele momento com todas as suas forças.Mais do que depressa ela desabotoa as calças de seu amado, o deixando seminu e ficando encantada em ver que ele não perdeu o costume de não usar nada por debaixo da roupa. Este apenas sorriu, notando o olhar travesso dela, a moça acariciou o membro do rapaz, que ofegou ao toque de sua amante, não demorou muito para que sua máquina do amor ficasse acesa. O calor que consumia ambos por dentro, fez com que a nobre entrelaçasse suas pernas na cintura de seu companheiro, que por sua vez a depositou em cima da pia e cuidadosamente a penetrou, fazendo no inicio um ritmo lento de vai e vem, para depois o tornar mais rápido e intenso. Repetiram o ato por duas vezes, para a seguir se arrumarem e conversarem mais um pouco.

_**Continua ...**_

**Nota: _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários e me desculpem a demora de postar._**


	7. A Reconciliação

_**Capítulo 7: A Reconciliação**_

Logo após uma breve conversa que o casal teve, o silêncio tomou conta do recinto. Youko apenas cruzou os braços e fixou seu olhar curioso para a moça de madeixas azuladas, que não percebeu os olhares observadores dele. Botan fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede perto da pia e colocou as mãos no rosto, pois custava a acreditar que seu amado ainda continuasse tão frio e calculista, sabia que ele a amava, mas nunca pensou que Kurama se aproveitasse daquela situação tão delicada para ambos, para se aproximar daquela forma dela. Admitia que seu amante não tinha perdido seu jeito insaciável de fazer amor, mesmo na forma humano. De repente o momento de reflexão foi interrompido pela voz atraente de seu companheiro.

– O que pensa? – Perguntou curioso e se aproximou da mãe de seu filho.

– Em nós! O que você pretende fazer agora que sabe de toda a verdade? – Inquiriu preocupada.

– O primeiro passo já dei e pretendo repetir várias vezes, não vai pensando que fiz isso somente para se vingar de você, eu lhe amo, quero que saiba disso – O imprevisível ladrão de makai inesperadamente puxou a guia espiritual para um longo e terno beijo, que a surpreendeu.

– Como pretende conquistar a confiança do nosso filho? – Questionou temerosa.

– Logo você verá como conseguirei, estou pensando em algo, aguarde! – Sorriu travesso, quando viu a curiosidade estampada no semblante de sua amada.

– É melhor voltarmos, o pessoal deve estar sentindo falta da gente – A youkai raposa comentou séria e se dirigiu até a saída do local, sendo seguida pelo seu amado.

Ao destrancar a porta Botan puxou rapidamente a maçaneta para que essa abrisse logo, mas ao fazer isso Yusuke e Kuwabara caíram para dentro do banheiro, impedindo a passagem do jovem casal, que arregalou os olhos totalmente surpresos pela ousadia de seus amigos, que provavelmente ouviram tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.

Flash Back 

– Nossa que história, estou impressionado. Comprei até pipoca para assistir essa briga – Kuwabara cochichou para o detetive espiritual.

– Quem diria, o Kurama já pai de um adolescente – Urameshi retrucou.

– Parem! Isso não interessa a vocês – A guia espiritual começou a chorar e correu na direção de um banheiro feminino, que ficava no interior do ginásio. Sendo perseguida pelo ruivo de olhos verdes.

– Acho melhor vocês dois irem atrás, senão os pombinhos vão se matar – Hiei falou friamente.

– Creio que não vai acontecer nada – Kazuma suspirou.

– Talvez o baixinho tenha razão, o Kurama estava muito esquisito quando saiu daqui. O que estamos esperando vamos seguir eles, ainda dá ver para onde eles foram – Urameshi gritou alterado e saiu correndo em direção ao interior do estádio.

– Me espere! O rapaz de cabelos avermelhados seguiu seu amigo, depois de dois minutos meio-perdido, ele consegue achar o detetive espiritual encostado na porta do banheiro feminino.

– O que você está fazendo aí Yusuke? – Sussurrou se aproximando – Não me diz que resolveu agora assumir que é tarado e espionar as mulheres no banheiro, não se esqueceu que temos que achar a Botan e o Suichi? – Bufou indignado.

– Cala a boca! Seu imbecil, os dois acabaram de entrar aqui no banheiro, faça silêncio, quero ouvir o que eles estão falando – Murmurou impaciente – Venha ouvir!

– Certo! – Os dois encostaram-se na entrada do toalete e começaram a ouvir a discussão, como também o que aconteceu logo em seguida disso.

– Como esse Youko é tarado, que aproveitador – Urameshi sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvir gemidos e gritos de prazer.

– Essa raposa não tem jeito, aproveitou que a Botanzinha estava sensibilizada e mandou ver – Sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.

Final do Flash Back 

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui! – A guia espiritual perguntou mais vermelha como um pimentão – (Que vergonha e agora o que vão pensar de mim?).

– Nós seguimos vocês – O detetive confessou.

– Pensamos que vocês iriam se matar, mas acho que estávamos enganados – O apaixonado por Yukina complementou.

– Você é malandro Kurama, nunca pensei que você iria fazer isso, você é um gênio – O namorado de Keiko cutucou o ruivo de olhos verdes.

– Que vergonhoso! Ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, estou decepcionado com vocês – Youko olhou furiosamente para os amigos.

– Desculpa cara, foi mais forte que eu – O detetive colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço.

– Eu mato vocês se espalharem isso para os outros – Berrou indignada a subordinada de Koema.

– Calma, Botan, eles não vão comentar isso com ninguém, senão eu me encarrego pessoalmente deles – Abraçou sua amada, tentando acalmá-la.

– As lutas de hoje já terminaram, vamos voltar para o hotel, estou muito cansado – Kuwabara sugeriu.

E assim, todos ali presentes concordaram em irem para o hotel, porque também se sentiam muito cansados, por tudo que tinham passado naquele dia.

Enquanto isso, na ala norte do estádio, o Rei Boteloki conversava com seu neto, que parecia muito atordoado com toda aquela revelação.

– Vovô, por que você me escondeu a verdade sobre o meu pai? – Rosnou furioso.

– Kotank, me escute, isso tudo que fiz foi para o seu bem! Talvez eu tenha errado, porém era a melhor coisa a fazer – Explicou preocupado, temendo ser rejeitado pelo seu herdeiro.

– Desculpe, não quero parecer ingrato, estou muito confuso. Não sei o que fazer.

– Siga o seu coração se achar que deve perdoar a sua mãe, faça isso, ela foi tão vítima de seu pai como você – Abraçou o príncipe do reino.

– Preciso pensar, no momento não quero falar com nenhum dos dois, foi muito egoísta da parte deles, terem feito isso comigo! – Sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos.

– Não vou insistir, lembre-se de que viemos aqui para lutar e não para reconciliações familiares, deixe isso para depois do torneio.

– Você está certo, espero lutar com meu pai, fiquei sabendo há anos atrás por muitos que ele era bem forte e habilidoso.

– Sim, lutaremos com o time deles, porém primeiro nós teremos que passar pelos irmãos Toguro.

– Tudo bem, eu farei ao máximo para passar por eles!

Nesse mesmo momento, no hotel onde o time Urameshi estava hospedado, uma moça de cabelos esverdeados foi levar a lista dos times que iriam lutar no próximo dia, todos leram curiosos, até a guia espiritual estava um pouco animada, o sorriso que estampava no rosto sumiu e lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

– Não, não! – Berrou desesperada.

– O que aconteceu? O que foi? – O detetive se aproximou de sua amiga.

– Droga! – Urrou Kurama, ao ver o motivo do desespero de sua companheira, como ela também estava com um mau pressentimento a respeito daquilo.

– Os irmãos Toguro vão lutar contra o time do meu filho! – Soluçou entre lágrimas a dama da morte.

– Calma, Botan, não vai acontecer nada de ruim com nosso filho.

– Nem mesmo você que é sempre controlado está calmo, imagine eu!

– Amanhã conversarei com Kotank, pedirei que ele desista de lutar – Abraçou sua amante fortemente.

– E se nosso filho for orgulhoso igual a você? Ele não aceitará.

– Não seja pessimista, eu conseguirei! – (Pior que ela tem razão, não vai ser fácil).

_**Continua...**_

****

**Nota1: _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário, desculpem a demora de postar esse capítulo._**

**Nota2:_ Muito obrigada, Ana, por ter revisado esse capítulo para mim!_**

****


End file.
